


Confronting the Ghost

by emynn (orphan_account)



Series: Ghost Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after meeting a ghost that brought them together, Severus and Harry return to see her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confronting the Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts).



**Title:** Confronting the Ghost  
 **Author:** **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for 's prompt #454: ghost  
 **Word Count:** 11 x 100 (SERIOUSLY. This makes 22 x 100 for this prompt. RIDICULOUS. , what kind of hex did you put on me?!)  
 **Summary:** One year after meeting a ghost that brought them together, Severus and Harry return to see her again.   
**Warnings:** Tooth brush optional fluff.  
 **A/N:** Sequel to [An Apparition of Love](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/63916.html) and will make MUCH more sense if you read that first. Written for the ever wonderful , who informed me I needed to get my fluffdar calibrated correctly and write these boys a totally happy love story of fluff. SNAPE + HARRY = LOVERS 4 EVER AND EVEN THE GHOSTIES KNOW IT! Not beta read.  
 **Disclaimer:** Nothing in here belongs to me.

 

Severus loved nights like this. A quiet evening, a much-needed respite from hunting vindictive and malicious ghosts, relaxing in front of the fire. Harry dozed, his head resting in Severus’ lap, a book splayed open atop his stomach. 

It had been an incredible year, to say the least. Severus could still scarcely believe he could call Harry his, and, what’s more, that Harry appeared to delight in both hearing and echoing the sentiment.

Harry’s eyes flickered open. “What’s wrong?”

“What makes you think something’s wrong?” Severus asked.

“You stopped stroking my hair.” Harry’s smile melted Severus. 

“Clearly I’ve spoiled you,” he replied.

~*~

Harry pushed himself up and leaned against Severus. “Seriously, though. Something’s on your mind.”

Severus pulled Harry closer to him. He’d long given up fighting the instinctive need to hold Harry tightly when his old fears threatened to overtake him.

“I was thinking about going to visit our favourite ghost.”

Harry started. “Are you serious? I know the outcome was great, but that entire experience was … unnerving.”

Severus nodded. “Yes. I need …”

Harry squeezed his hand. “You don’t need to tell me. Just … are you happy, Severus? With me?”

Well, that question was simple. “Yes.”

~*~

The castle was larger than Severus remembered. His shoulders, which he hadn’t even realised had tensed, loosened when he felt Harry’s hand slip into his own. 

“Want me to come with you?” Harry asked. 

Severus paused, torn between wanting to see the ghost privately, to confront the contents of his heart on his own, and his desire to have Harry nearby should something go terribly wrong and he needed an escape.

“How about I wait outside the room?” Harry suggested. “I’d like to see Cordelia myself, but since it was your idea, you should go first.”

Severus nodded. “Thank you.”

~*~

He found Cordelia exactly where he left her. “Hello, Cordelia.”

She smiled. “Hello, Severus. What a pleasant surprise. I don’t often have repeat guests.”

“You’re quite the intriguing ghost,” Severus said. He felt rather like he did when he faced the Dark Lord, cautious and alert. Cordelia might not be evil, but she was certainly dangerous, if only to his mind.

“You’ve changed,” she said, eyeing him contemplatively. “You don’t carry so much fear in your heart.”

Severus felt his breath catch. This was what he came here for. He couldn’t back out now.

“Won’t you have a seat, Severus?”

~*~

This time, the vision descended upon Severus like a warm ray of sunshine. Harry was spread out below him on the grass, looking up at him with equal parts love and lust. Beside them was a picnic lunch, complete with pumpkin pie for dessert. Severus pressed his lips against Harry’s, delighting in the way they moved beneath him.

He reluctantly pulled away from the vision and met the ghost’s eyes. “Is that…”

“It’s very real, Severus,” Cordelia said. “Your heart is lighter now. You’ve found your happiness, your love, your family… your home.”

Severus closed his eyes, overcome with relief. 

~*~

“You have very good instincts,” Cordelia said. “You need to learn to trust yourself. Your Harry will never leave you, but you’re wise to hold him close.”

Severus nodded. “I intend to.”

Cordelia smiled at him. For a ghost, she looked very alive right then. “He loves you, you realise. It was clear even on your first visit. It’s special to see. My husband may have betrayed me, but it still warms my heart to witness real love.”

Severus glanced towards the doorway. He very much wanted Harry with him right now. But not out of fear.

Simply to hold. 

~*~ 

“Harry?”

Harry sprinted into the room. His eyes went to first Severus, then Cordelia. Upon seeing them both calm, he lowered his wand. “Everything okay?”

“Perfectly,” said Severus.

“Hello, Harry,” greeted Cordelia. “Won’t you have a seat?”

Harry’s cheeks flushed pink. “Um, maybe later.”

Cordelia laughed. “I understand. But do know it pleases me to no end to see how your heart has changed over the year. Then your hope for love was tinted with sadness and yearning. Now it’s love solidified into something strong and steady.”

Harry chuckled. “You’re a bit of a busybody of a ghost, aren’t you?”

~*~

“Try being a ghost for five centuries and having only men with blackened hearts visit you every decade or so,” Cordelia sniffed. “When you see a couple who restores your faith in love, you can’t help but want to be a part of it.”

Harry smiled. “We’ll visit more often. We have you to thank for bringing us together.”

“Thank you,” said Cordelia. “I’d like that.”

Severus reached for Harry’s hand. “We’ll be back soon. But now, Harry and I have something to discuss.”

Cordelia nodded. “Might I suggest the lake?”

“Severus?” Harry asked, confused.

“Come with me,” Severus said.

~*~

“Severus, what’s going on?” Harry asked once they reached the lake.

Severus sat on the rock where Harry had found him a year ago and pulled him down towards him. “What did you see when we first met this … extraordinary ghost?”

Harry’s face reddened. “You know what we did last Saturday?”

Severus’ prick began to fill at the memory. “Yes.”

“Pretty much that … but it hadn’t happened yet. So it was a bit more … wistful.” He caressed Severus’ face. “You know I love you, right? Even before last year?”

Severus kissed him. “I’ve never been more certain.”

~*~

“Good,” said Harry. “Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?”

“More of this,” Severus said. He reached into the pockets of his robes and pulled out a simple platinum ring. “Harry, I’m ashamed it took a ghost for me to believe what I was feeling could actually be true. I suppose I never expected it to happen, so when it did…”

“Severus, it’s all right,” Harry insisted. 

“Marry me,” Severus said. “Be with me. Be my happiness, my love, my family. My home. Forever.”

Harry flung his arms around Severus. “Yes,” he said in between kisses. “Yes, Severus.”

~*~

“Do you think there are any rules against ghosts officiating weddings?” Harry asked. “I’d love to have Cordelia marry us. And it’s really beautiful here.”

“When have you ever cared about abiding by the rules?” Severus asked as he stroked Harry’s hair. “If you want Cordelia to marry us, I expect Cordelia will marry us.”

Harry laughed. “Merlin, Severus. I cannot even begin to explain how happy you make me.”

Since the feeling was entirely mutual, Severus couldn’t hold Harry’s lack of articulation against him.

Instead he reached his arms around him and held him close.

Just because he could.


End file.
